


Smissmas lights

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Christmas gift to tortoisefeet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smissmas lights

Smissmas night settled itself over the old castle and with it came a thick snow and a sense of calm. Inside the two beings one, an ancient eldric wizard birthed from the shadows of hell (or at least thats how he would describe himself.) and his roommate, a paid mercenary out on holiday leave. The two of them were curled up in front of the fireplace that they completely hadn't just found out they had two days ago.

 

It had been an uphill battle like it was every year to get the wizard out of his post halloween funk and up to celebrating a holiday he found distasteful. But, also like every year, Jane kept enough joy in the house for the both of them and after a little bribing and decorating the house himself he won Merasmus’s slight enjoyment of the snowy days spent inside.

 

“I only do this stupid holiday for you Jane.” he said for nearly the third time that day.

 

“I know.” The American retorted linking his arms around the thinner mans stomach, pulling him into his arms. He sucked on a candy-cane as he held him and his normal eye covering helmet had been swapped out for a santa hat.

 

The little room they were hunkered down in was warm from the fire. Christmas lights twinkled inside and out of the house and a huge evergreen tree that, the soldier had picked and cut down himself sat in the main room covered in all mander of trinkets and brikabrak. Racoons nuzzled up to each other by the fire, under the tree and inside of it.

 

Merasmus rolled his eyes dramatically as he layed on Jane, true he didn't much care for the holiday but being with the soldier made it tolerable. “must you be so noisy with that thing?” He says rolling over to look up at him. For the night he had shed his normal attire for something more ‘festive’ as Jane had said. He had donned soft green robes and had taken off his normal cowle and skull for the night.

 

It was hard not to sigh as Jane ran his fingers through his hair and to act like he was still perturbed with the hole thing he reaches up and steals the candy from him setting it his mouth. The soldier chuckled and stretched out resting his feet on the other side of the couch. “if you wanted one you could have just asked.”  

 

the Wizard shrugs and wraps his black forked tongue around the white and red treat. “I didn't want you to get up, I like my pillow where he is.” He says patting the soldiers stomach.  

 

Jane chuckles and scratches his hair, ruffling the graying blond locks. From somewhere beyond the line of site of the two men a racoon scuffled about and clawed its way up the back of the couch and sat perched like a fat furry bird on the back, dangling something in one of its paws over the two men.

 

The necromancer looks up, and flushes as the sight of olive leaves and white berries come tumbling down to hit him in the face. “Blasted raccoons.” He said pulling the plant from his face, its meaning being forgotten in a slight fit of anger.  

 

Jane plucks the plant out of his fingers and smiles before setting it in the lip of his santa hat. “‘c’mer sweetheart.” he teases pulling the other man up to him taking his attention from the mammal that hurriedly scampers off.  

 

The wizard looks up at him and chuckles, flicking the sprig of plant life in his hat. “you look ridiculous.”  He says before sighing and giving in to what the soldier wanted and kissed him slowly on the lips.  

  
  


“Merry Smissmas Merasmus.” Jane says when they part, smiling warmly at him.

  
“Merry Smissmas Jane.” He says rolling back over to cuddle in his arms. 


End file.
